Statler and Waldorf
Statler and Waldorf share the stage left balcony box in The Muppet Theatre, and the two delight in heckling every aspect of The Muppet Show. They usually have the last word, with a final comment at the end, except for episodes 123, 217, 314 and 515. Statler and Waldorf are especially unforgiving to Fozzie Bear. However, it is revealed in A Muppet Family Christmas''that the two critics were friends with Fozzie's mother, Ma Bear. Waldorf is the one with the pug-like face, mustache, and whiter hair. In almost all productions, Statler appears on the audience's right and Waldorf on the left. A helpful mnemonic is that Waldorf has the wide face. Statler and Waldorf first appeared as a pair in the 1975 pilot ''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. On the first season of Muppets Tonight, Statler and Waldorf are seen watching the show from the living room of what appears to be a retirement home. In the second season, they watch the show on a portable television from various locations, including a golf course and a ski lift. In The Muppet Christmas Carol, they play the ghosts of Scrooge's business partners, Jacob and Robert Marley. In Muppet Treasure Island, Statler and Waldorf are the Figurehead of the Hispaniola. In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, they appear as the Kalidah Critics, strange beasts who shout insults at anyone attempting to cross a treacherous bridge. From 2005-2006, Statler and Waldorf starred in a bi-weekly online series, From the Balcony, on the website Movies.com. In the series of short videos, the crotchety pair dished on the latest movie releases. The duo take on a featured role in The Muppets, sharing the fine print of the Muppet contract with villain Tex Richman. Of course, Statler and Waldorf don't realize that Tex plans to raze Muppet Studios and drill for oil, which would mean the end of their balcony - and their heckling. In Muppets Most Wanted, they travel with the Muppets watching their touring show. And they say Miss Piggy's performance of the Macarena has made the show even worse, managing the impossible. Casting History Statler Primary Performers * Richard Hunt - from The Muppet Show (1976) to Muppet*Vision 3D (1991) * Jerry Nelson - The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) and from The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) to Muppets Party Cruise (2003) * Steve Whitmire - Weezer's "Keep Fishin'" music video (2002) to WE Day (2016) Other Performers * Bill Barretta - Jimmy Kimmel Live (2003), Muppets Most Wanted (shot later dubbed over by Whitmire) (2014) * Drew Massey - Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony Pilot, Episode 9-34, and Halloween & Oscar press clips (2005-2006); ESPN's Reel Classics Extra (2005); Muppets Ahoy! ''(2006) * Artie Esposito - D23 Expo (2009) * Dave Goelz - Parts of ''LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) * Peter Linz - Xfinity commercial (2017), WE Day ''(2017), ''The Muppets Take the Bowl promos and concert (2017) Waldorf Primary Performers * Jim Henson - from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) to The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) * Dave Goelz - from The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) to Present Other Performers * Jerry Nelson - Muppet Meeting Films (1974) (as P. Fenton Cosgrove) * John Lovelady - Des O'Connor Entertains (1976) * Kevin Clash - Muppets Tonight episode 101, episode 110 * Victor Yerrid - Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony Pilot, episode 9-34, and Halloween & Oscar press clips (2005-2006); ESPN's Reel Classics Extra (2005); Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Steve Whitmire - Parts of LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) Category:Muppet Characters Category:Character Pairs